If You Say So
by JxMObsessivlyDuh
Summary: It's after battle city and Doom never happens something else does......Joey takes his sister back home to Tokyo where he gets stuck. He runs into none other than Mai. JxM! My first Fic...Gimme a try! Complete!
1. Intro Biotch

Hey ppls this is my first fic even though ive been reading them since like ever!

Any who's I don't think you care so...Yeah!

Summary: It's after battle city and Doom never happens something else does...Joey takes his sister back home to Tokyo where he gets stuck. He runs into none other that Mai. JxM! ; )

Diclaimer:I own Yugioh...Phsyk (didn't kno how to spell it..but remember when ppl used to say that!)

(Tee Hee! It's a rose in a pot!)

_If You Say So_

"I don't want to go home Joey I'm having way to much fun here, with you guys!" whined Serenity.

"Hey, i don't want you to go either but your the one who told me that you talked to mom and she said you had to go home. It's not my fault i haven't been around teach you anything about lying." Joey responding not wanting Serenity to leave either. Serernity frowned continued packing her stuff. "I mean if I didn't promise i'd have you home when she wanted, she probaly would have never even risked you coming down. Me and her have never really got along very well,"Joey continued, "Besides you've stayed a whole two months longer than I thought she'd let you stay."

Serenity silently laughed nevously, "Yeah, that was a shocker!"

_Later_

They were on the train back to Tokyo and it was late. It was pretty much an all night trip. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep, her head was full of worries. Lots and lots of them! _Maybe I should have just...eghh...no think of something else like...ummm...all the fun things we did this summer._ Serenity laughed at the thought of all things that happend. She wouldn't admit it but she loved the thought of having to vey cute guys fught over her. _I just wish that Mai would have been there. I wonder why she left so soon? I really liked her she was so cool!_ A smile grew on her face thinking of her and what she admitted to when she first woke up on the blimp.

_Flashback_

"**Mai your awake! I'm so relieved, your okay!**" Serenity screamed as she jumed into Mai's arms and embracing her. "We missed you so much and so much happend but we'll go into details later, okay?"

"You guys missed me I thought nobody would care?" Mai said softly, she was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Of course we did! I mean...well yeah but I think Joey missed you most Mai." Serenity said with a wink."He went through a lot of trouble just trying to get a shot at marik just so he could save you, he wanted to be the one who saved you so bad and he almost was to but marik used one of his tricks to make him fall, and he was so close!"

"Really?" Mai asked her eyes widening with curiosity

"Oh yeah and that's not even the best part! You should've heard what I heard him say to Tea it was so sweet!" Serenity looked like she couldn't hold it in for another second, yet she held it in till it looked like Mai couldn't wait Another second.

"Well what was it!" Mai asked anxciosly (A/N: No idea how to spell that?) waiting for a reply.

"Well it goes like this i'm in here watching you, right? Then I hear my bro talking to Tea so I go to see what there talking 'bout and he told Tea something about how he wanted to save you and how it had to be him and he punched the wall I dont remember but yeah it was so cool!"

(A/N: I wanted to write what he really said but I couldn't find it on the internet orMy tape that it was recordd on!)

"He really did say those things?"Mai asked with so much hpe in her eyes.

"He really did! Do you like him because i've always had a felling he liked you and I thought you liked him but you seemed like it then you did. It was real confusing!" Serenity laughed!

"Keep a secret?" Mai asked. Serenity shooke her up and down. "Well I do have a crush on your brother but don't tell anyone, okay! I don't need anyone bugging me about it especially Joseph! He's the only guy I've ever had a crush on that was more than just a physicle attraction."

"Ohhh that's so cute and I promise I won't tell a soul! Not one! Serenity promised she looked like she wanted to explode with joy like she was already planning the wedding. "Hey Mai since i know your secret does this mean we're friends?"

"Actually to be honest Serenity. We're best friends!" Mai smiled now having her first best friend ever.

"Awsome!" Serenity Jumped with Joy being so excited she was already planning the wedding now with her as the best maid and then she thought about beingan aunt.

_End Flashback_

Serenity giggled She was so excited, hoping desprately one day that they would get married and have kids after all why shouldn't they all that stopped them was her age and the fact that they piss each other off like no other. But Love hate realationships were cute and who better to in one then them, and with the whole age thing she looked no older than twenty and probally wouldn't for another decade or so!

"Hmm... I love you Mai!" Joey mumbled in his sleep as he turned in his chair. His talking in his sleep was probally the best way to get information with the fact that he blabs everything!

_' Hmm I'll take that as a confesion Big Brother!' _Serenity thought. She'd make sure they'd get together no matter what.

_End Chapter_

_So how'd you like it? Hope you did I Did well...actually this chapter was okay but i like what happens next in chapter 2 or 3,so u gots to stay with me now! Btw Sorry I didn't Mai in this Chapter, I really wanted to so she'll probally appear In the end of two or very begining of three but don't worry you'll love it!_

_Plz Review and don't be afraid to Flame! ; )_


	2. I hate stupid polls with a passion

Tee Hee I'm back did u miss me? Because I missed you! No Really I did i'm a very lonely person! you have no idea! So thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them and for those of you who didn't review and just read (like I used to do) I now know the frustration!

To Moses-the-little-gurl, I'm so happy you reviewed your my first ever and I love you for it! Thanks so much!

So yeah! Here's the disclaimer and the story! Oh yeah and about the whole rose in a pot thing...well that wasn't supposed to be there I originally had a pic there but it didn't show up so yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! pouts But when I take over the world with my chicken army, that has been raised in Antartica so no one could find them, i'll keep the one and only Takashi alive to furfill my yugioh needs!

Here you go...

_If You Say So_

"Now Stopping in Tokyo we hope you enjoyed the trip and have a wonderful day!" The captain said informing everyone that it was time to get off his train.

"Huh Huh...What was that?" Joey said being woken up from his perfect dream.

"Big Brother were in Tokyo, you know where I live, where your taking me...Duh!" Serenity explained, laughing at how dumb he could be, it was clear that she got all the brains.

They got in a cab and drove to her house, Joesph was very anxious to drop her off personally. He hadn't seen his mother since Serenity's operation and even then his mother said nothing. He hadn't had a full conversation with him since at least a week before his mother left him. He remembered how his mom stoped noticing him it broke his heart. Supposed she knew she was going to leave him, she probally had it planed out and ignoring him would make it easier to leave. The reason she didn't talk to him during Serenity's operation was probally the guilt in her heart for how she abandond him, at least he hopes that was why he didn't want to believe that both his parents hated him, he never did anything wrong. His dad was bad enough.

The whole time in the cab him and Serenity didn't talk to much. Serenity was super nervouse when Joey asked why she only freaked out. Telling him that nothing was wrong and he was being stupid and to leave her alone. Joey figured the reason she was acting that way was because of "girly" stuff. The real reason Serenity had done something wrong and was afraid to get in trouble. she never usually gets in trouble. She never usually lies but she did recently and she knew she was in trouble.

Then they arrived at Serenity's house. Their mom took no time to get out of the house. She immediatly began screaming and ranting about god knows what. Her main target was Joey, actually he was her only target at the moment. Joey couldn't make out a word, and his head hurt from trying to make out the words. The shrill of her voice, he thought her ears were going to start giving off smoke and her mouth would start shooting flames. Then her head could explode. Yeah at this moment that would be awsome!

"**What are you sreaming about!**" Joey screamed hoping he could over power his mothers voice. "I brought Serenity home when you told me to. What else is there for you to scream at me about?"

Joey's mother looked at him with the most confused look anyone could give. "What do you mean you brought her home on time? I told her two weeks ago to come home, haven't spoken to her since. Your lucky you got her home when you did I woulda called the police. You led her to believe it was okay to stay longer than she was supposed to, and I know you had something to do with her not coming home, so don't deny it. I know Serenity told you she needed to go home and you probally told her to a lie to have her stay longer to keep her away from me!"

"You needed to come home and you didn't tell me and stayed longer?"Joey questioned "Why did you lie to me?"

"Umm..." Serenity thought she would pass out from the gulity feeling tearing her tummy apart right now. Both were starring at her waiting for her to respond her heart droped to her stomach._ 'See Serenity this is why we don't lie it's bad it gets us in trouble and...Ohh tell the truth' _ Serenity opened her mouth hoping the words will just come out on there own, but they didn't. "I...I...I was having to much fun and I wasn't ready to come home so I just didn't tell you I needed to come home." Serenity forced it out of her mouth so fast that at first they didn't know what she said, but it finaly dawned apon them.

"Why would my perfect little angel lie to me? I'm a horrible mother...I...I...I know this is your fault Joseph! You've corrupted her mind!" Joey's mom argued

"What? This is my fault? She admitted she did it and told us why theres no more proof than that!" Joey said.

"Mom! I.."Serenity started only to be interuppted.

"Stay out of this Serenity! Joseph it is sad that you think it's okay to do what you've done to your sister!" Their mother said.

"NO! Whats sad is this is the longest we've ever spoken since I can remember. Now that's sad!" Joey shot back. It almost looked like the guilt of leaving him so long ago had finally caught up to her.

"I can not believe that you could have ever came from me I regret the day I had a little boy and ill never fell sorry about the day I left you. I took what I wanted and left. Nothing more I simply didn't want you. Now I forbid you to have any kind of contact with your sister and you should leave right now or I will call the police!" With that as her final statment she left dragging serenity with her. Serenity put up a fight but that didn't work so well.

Joey turned around and left he knew he'd see serenity again and she couldn't stop him! Besides the fact that he was completly angry he felt alone and sad. He had no real parent who cared for him, he didn't have a girl, he didn't have any other family. The only family that ever visited him was his grandma to see him in a play, even if he was just a tree but she soon died after. Sure he had his friends and his sister but now when he needed them they were miles away.

Joey wandered for hours not paying any attention to anything review what had just happened and mixing in bad memories from the past._ ' Why would my mom say anything like that...It's so cruel and Jeez...Why does this happen to me always to me I never really did any thing I...I...' _**SMACK **"Shit! Fuck what was that?" Joey looked up just to find a pole standing right in front of him!

he soon heard laughing, someone was laughing really hard because of his stupidity and just before he was about to turn around and say something he recognized the laugh and suddenly his troubles were gone!

_Hey I didn't lie she appered at the end well I didn't say it was her but it was pretty obvious don't you think? Well Review and I promise that the next chapter will be great because that's where it gets cute and stuff! _

_Review!_


	3. I'm driking Hot co co

_YAY! I'm back for chapter three with 2 reviews! I'm so happy that I have two oh so wonderful ppl who like my story! Oh yeah you know what I didn't relize but I knew I was doing it. I made my first cliffhanger, even if it was just a small one._

_Special thanx..._

_Kittyge because your review made me feel special inside!_

_Here we go_...

_If You Say So Ch.3_

Joey positioned his head so he could see if it really was who he thought it was. It was,Mai the one and only Valentine. He completely forgot about what happend with him and his mother. He looked at her, she wasn't wearing her usual purple mini skirt and white corset thingy. Today she wore tight black pants with a cute little studded belt, Her shirt was a normal perple Tee, that was v-cut and super tight. So she still showed off what she had and Joey knew he liked it but would never admit it.

"Oh my god! That was frickin' hilarius! Oh wow i'm crying, Thank you Joseph, thank you very much!" Mai said laughing and gasping for air. I garantee she almost pissed her pants, she was laughing so hard.

"What are you doing here Mai? I swear your stalking me." Joey said picking himself up and brushed off his pants.

"Hee Hee! Your right I am, I saw you walk past my apartment as I was checking the mail so I followed you. I was going to warn you about that poll but I thought it would be funnier to watch you run into it!" Mai said with a big smile on her face. That was a lie though she would never have even thought about warning him.

"Yeah I bet weren't going to warn me because that's something you'd do isn't it Mai?" Joey saw right through her lies but it's not like her lieing like that was hurting him any it was just to be a joke.

"So you saw through my little lie, did you. Well we're you going to, huh? A little far from home aren't you?" Mai face suddenly changed from a big smile to a puzzled face.

"Oh.."Joey's mood changed entirly when his memory of what happened recently ringed in his head again."Well I'm on my way back home, But I'm not entirly sure I'm ready to go back I still got stuff I need to do."

"What do you mean? What do you got to do and why are you even here in the first place?" Mai seemed a little more curious about Joey's life than usual.

"Well I was taking Serenity home and some stuff happend and well I got to fix it, but I don't want to talk about it right now. It's not exactly something people laugh about after it happens." Joey kept his eyes at the ground while he talked to Mai 'bout why he was there. Like he was ashamed, but it wasn't like he needed to be ashamed of anything, none of it was his fault. He was after all the victim.

"Oh well, you don't have to tell me the 411 if you don't want to. But If you don't leave tonight your going to need a place to stay. So if you want i'll take you to a hotel or something or I can take you to the train station. It's up to you." Mai said. Although it wasn't like mai to just lend out a helping hand. So at first joseph was afraid to take any help from her but then again she offered.

"Well I can't just leave unfinished business here but maybe its to soon to fix it so why don't you just take me to the train station and I'll have things under control from there." Joey said meeting mai's gaze.

"Then that's what we'll do." Mai smiled. She was definetly much more chipper than anyother time he had seen her. In fact this was the only time he had seen her the slightest bit happy."Follow me we got to go to my house and get my car."

When they walked home they had gotten along great didn't agrue once. They talked about what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Mai had gotten a modeling job and she was doing great not to mension she was packing loads of cash in the bank. Joey told her about how serenity and him had some time together and how annoying it was to watch duke and tristan drool over her, but in the end she got with tristan.

They had finally arrived at Mai's houde but before they left to the traindtation she insisted he'd come in for co co because it was cold outside and they could use some warming up. She placed the two cups onto the coffe table infront of the couch, then she sat down and turned on the t.v. They sat with absoulutly nothing to say, probaly because they both were very close to each other even thought the leather couch was so big.

She sipped her coffee, "So.." She turned to him realizing that they were a lot closer than she thought they were. So she quickly scooted back. "Well I'm warm now are you."Mai said quickly

"I havent finished my..."

"lets go."

Mai grabbed her jacket, It was lavender and fuzzy white stuff on the ends and went down to about her knees. Then quickly left the house.

"Why did we have to leave so soon." Joey asked

"We didn't need to be there anways, i told you that i would take you to the trainstation and that's what i'm going to do. Is that Okay to you."Mai amswered

"I guess so." Joey answered. They were about to get to the when Mai noticed that Joey had brought his CoCo.

"What are you doing? Do you honestly believe that I am going to believe let you bring that into my nice, expensive car?"Mai freaked out.

"Hey! It would be rude for me not finish the CoCo that you so kindly made me. Wouldn't it Mai?" JOey said mockingly.

"Fine then we'll just wait till you finish then we'll get in the car."Mai huffed sitting on the top of her car starring at joey waiting for him to finish.

Sip...Sip...sip...sip...sip...Ah hot...Sip.

"Oh my god! get in the car but if you spill it ill kick your ass." Mai said. It was obvious that Joey had annoyed her.

"Yes Ma'am."Joey said mocking her for the second time.

They both got into the car and mai was about to put the key in when she looked at Joey, who seemed to be focusing hard on not spilling his pretty much full cup of coco. "I can't believe i'm doing this." _'Thats what you get when you fall for a clumsy, cute, goofball and following him when you see him._

_That was short and dumb but I had writers block but I know the next chapter will be better because I got a really good Idea where i'm going to go with it. But Im making this up as i go so ... Yeah _

_Review _


	4. Car ride

Hey Ppl ! Sry it's been so0oo0o0o0o0o long since I updated but I guess. …Well no I'm just a lazy person! I think I mentioned that in my Bio thingymajigger but no one reads that anyway! Well feel free to bug me with e-mails if you ever get impatient with me … you know for future reference! Well here's my lame attempt to continue the story ……

They sat in silence while Mai drove the car. I guess Mai got bored of the silence because she went to turn on the radio but Joseph stopped her.

"So how have you been doing since the end of battle city?" Joey asked

"I've been doing okay I mean I get the bills paid and well things are the same as they always here. Why do you ask?" Mai said

"Because I'm your friend and I care plus the silence in here was way weird and the music wouldn't have really helped that." Joey answered "So have you always lived in Tokyo in that apartment or …"

"No I Just moved in actually about a month ago. I thought It was a cute little apartment. Plus, it was cheap and I'd have a bunch of spending money and if there's one thing I like its spending money." Mai smirked "I love my shopping!"

"Where'd you live before, Mai?" Joey asked

" I lived in some city it was a little to destructive for me. I mean it was a bad city. I didn't want to be there any longer then I had to."

"Really? I couldn't see you in a bad city but I guess that's why you moved. So why'd we leave your house fast?"

"Why do you care? Did you want to stay or something. Do you want to stay in Tokyo? Because I could take you to a hotel?"

"Well I'm not sure if I want to stay or not and even if I did I don't like hotels I'd rather stay at your place if that was okay?"

"So your inviting yourself to stay at my house and you think that's okay?"

"Is it, Mai?"

"I guess so but you have to listen to what I say, since you're my guest you've got to follow my rules! Understand?"

"So that's a yes?"

"If you understand? Do you?"

"I sure do Mai?"

"So you made me drive half way to the train station to tell me that your not ready to leave and invite yourself into my home?"

"Yeah but apparently your okay with it."

"Whatever don't be a smartass but your paying for gas!"

"Whatever Mai!"

The car ride back was pretty much filled with laughs Mai had never really seen his funny side before and Joseph had never got a chance to see how cool Mai could be with her guard. A side of Mai that he like a lot more then the mean Mai but of course he liked her too.

Typing Joey said and Mai said gets so boring, so I stoped so if that bugs tell me and I'll start doing it again but I don't want kinda annoyed me. My chapters are short I know and that wasn't as good as I said it would be but that's because I don't really like this story to much so I'll hopefully end it soon and do and AU. I like those ones!


	5. Burittos!

Yeah I decided I'd give myself a second try thanks to a review I got from KajakuValentine so thanks to he I'm going to continue. I can't get over the fact that I can't figure out how to make my fics look all pretty!

"Mai I'm a hungry!"

"No really! I'll just go in my kitchen and cook us up a little something, eh"

"Cool! I'll have 5 burritos."

"5 burritos? What the … I was being sarcastic!""

"Oh ... can I make something to eat for myself then?"

"As long as you don't burn down my house."

Mai was sitting on her couch, It was only 9:00 pm and she was left with nothing to do. She turned on the TV. 'Hmmm I am soooo bored … hmmm what's he cooking … smells good.' She flipped through the channels until she decided to watch cheesy sci-fi movie it was that or lifetime.

10 minutes later …

"Uhh … Mai I made you one."

"Oh thank you Joseph … that's really sweet of you."

"Yeah I'm just such a sweet considerate guy."

"You're pushing it Joseph."

"So are you!"

"What I haven't said anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah! No one is allowed to call me Joseph, not even Serenity can get away with it!"

"So I don't care whether you like it or not and sadly for you there's no way to stop me from calling you that now is there!"

Joey took a big bite out of his burrito. 'Stupid Mai thinks she can get away with anything … well I'll show her!' Before Mai was even done with half of her burrito Joey had ate three of them. Then again the reason my only finished half of hers by that time was because she was so disgusted with his eating habits!

"Are you going to finish that?"

'Joey's mouth is open! And he's talking! Ewwwww! That is so gross!

"Well are you?"

"Uh…. Now I am."

Mai was so shocked; she couldn't take her eyes off him! She slowly handed him her burrito. She was afraid that he would bite her hand off in attempt to get the burrito.

Later

"So where am I sleeping Mai?"

"In the guest room it right down the hall here I'll show you."

They walked down the hall of her apartment. They walked in the room it was really plain. You'd think someone with such a decorated house would have decorated this room.

"If you can't tell I don't have company much."

"I can tell."

"Well If you need anything I'll be in that room." Mai pointed to the door a crossed the hall. " oh and don't wake me unless its an emergency!"

"Okay Mai I gotcha!"

The rest of the night is to be continued!

There it was I'd have to say it was one of my better chapter and my longest!

Review!


	6. Screaming!

WoW! I'm pretty excited that I'm still doing this! I was thinking …wouldn't it be cool if you could make ur fanfics in cool colors and fonts! I do that when I type up the chapters! And I just thought it would make fanfiction a whole lot cooler! Any ways here is chapter 6! Hope you still like my fic and it didn't turn out as a big disappointment!

Later that night

As soon as Joey finally got in his room he was asleep. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep though, he was screaming! As if someone was killing him! Mai listened to him scream for about 10 minutes. She was too afraid to go in there and find out if he was okay. What if there is a murder in there or maybe he's having a nightmare. Mai gathered all her courage and grabbed the baseball bat that lay under her bed! She slowly entered the room and saw Joey screaming on the bed but she didn't see anyone in there so she ran to him.

"Joseph! Joseph!"

She screamed his name as loud as she could and shook him till he woke! Unfortunately he didn't, he just grabbed on to Mai and Keep Screaming. Mai Struggled to get out of his grip but that was impossible. He rolled over with Mai in his arms. So now Mai is laying on her back with Joey clutching on to her with his death grip. Luckily Mai now had one hand free. She was trying to think of away to get out of his grip.

'_Lets see waking him up doesn't seem to work. So … Let's see. I remember on that one movie the mom ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and spoke to her till she calmed down and then woke her up. That could work.'_

Mai used her one free arm and started to run her finger through her hair.

"Oooh Your hair is soft. Wait … I don't know what I can say to you to calm you down! Umm …"

Mai just kept playing with his hair, she couldn't think of anything to say! She was in such a deep thought that she didn't notice that Joseph stopped screaming and started to wake up. His grip loosened and he just looked at her, who was looking at him.

'_Wow she's pretty, but … wait … how' _

"Why are you in my bed?" Joey screamed!

Mai woke up out of her deep thought.

"Excuse me! But this is my bed and your were keeping me up with your screaming, so I came in here to see if you were okay but you were just having a nightmare. So I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't you just grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. So I ended up her."

"Oh Yeah then why are you caressing my hair? Huh?"

"I was just trying to calm you down so I could wake you up."

"Yeah … Sure Mai. I believe you."

Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's true Joey!"

"I'm just kidding Mia I do believe you. I know how bad I sleep."

There were silent a little while, just sitting on the bed.

"So what were you dreaming about Joseph?"

"Don't call me Joseph, Mai!"

"What did you dream about, Joey"

"I don't wanna talk about it Mai!"

"Why not, Jose ... I mean Joey?"

"It was a nightmare that actually happens and not many people know about it and I don't wanna talk about it"

"Please? Who am I going to tell, honestly, who? I don't have anyone!"

Joey took a deep breath then got really quiet. Mai felt her welcome leaving so she got off the bed and began to leave but before she did she gave him a huge and said goodnight and started for the door.

"Wait Mai! Maybe it would be better for me if I did talk about it"

Mai walked back to Joey, she sat on the bed, and look at him.

"It probably would help."

"I mean your right who are you going to tell? But your not right about not having anybody, you got me."

Mai Smiled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Joey looked at her; he looked into her eyes to find out if he could really trust her. She looked at him back, directly into his eyes.

"It was about my dad, he likes to hit me. I don't know why, he just does. He has ever since my mom and sis left us. He always blamed it on me. I don't really want to get into it right now, and there's not much to really get into anyways, it's as simple as that."

"Oh." Mai felt sorry for him. She didn't know what to say. "Why did your mom just leave you?"

"I guess … well she said it was because I'm to much like my dad."

"But your dad sounds evil and your not evil you're the nicest guy I've ever met."

"I know I'm not like my dad. And that's why I can't go home yet I want to prove that to my mom. We had a little problem when I dropped serenity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Serenity lied to me and never told me when she had to go home. So when I brought her home my flipped out. It looked like her head was going to explode and I wish it would have. Even though serenity told my mom she lied, my mom still said it was my fault. She said that she didn't regret leaving me with my father and that she took everything she wanted. She also said that I could never see serenity again."

"I'm sorry, Joseph, but don't listen to what your mom said you'll see Serenity whether she likes it or not."

"I know but I just wanted a parent you know one who cares about you. Tristan has two. Yugi has his grandpa. I just … I'm the only one AI know who doesn't have one."

"That's not true, Joseph. I don't have any parents. Haven't had any since I was six. They died in a car accident, been alone ever since."

"I didn't know that."

"No one does."

It suddenly got very quiet. As long as Joey has known Mai, he never knew she could be so nice and funny. He learned this all in a night. He liked this Mai. As much as he liked the tough side of Mai, he liked to know that she had other sides of Mai. And then something hit him ha had every urge to kiss Mai, like he heard that song from little mermaid that said he had to kiss the girl. He wanted to so bad, he always had.

Mai looked at him noticing that he got really silent. She looked right at him, now she was facing him. So he went for it. He kissed Mai.

At first Mai was in shock but then she kissed him back. When the kiss broke they looked at each other. Then Mai jumped on top of Joey, pushing him on top of the bed.

End of chapter...

How'd you like it. I think it's getting way better, don't you. This is my longest chapter yet. I'm wondering if I should write a lemon or not. I think if I did it would be to detailed for Anyways Plz review!


	7. lets forget

I decided I wasn't going to write a lemon it woulda been fun and I like lemons but …. I just didn't feel like it!

Okay so here is my new chapter!

I disclaim

'_Omigod! I can't believe this just happened! I just had Hot Steamy Sex with Joseph. It was so amazing and it felt different then any other sex I've ever had! It felt special! But at the same time I feel so unhappy. I feel like I tainted our friendship.'_ She looked at Joey. He was really cute when slept. He Smiles when he sleeps or maybe it was because he had sex that he was smiling. That will just have to be something Mai will have to find out later.

Mai sat up and got in the shower, she got dressed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She was setting the food on the table when Joey walked out.

"Hey Mai, good morning!"

"Uhh good morning, Joey, about last night. I don't want it to ruin anything between us. I mean it didn't mean anything and it was just a spur of the moment thing and I think we should keep it to our self and for get about it."

"Oh."

"Joey?"

"I totally agree Mai I feel the same way."

"Cool, I mean lets eat I made lots for you."

"Uh thanks Mai but I need to take a walk I'm not really hungry!"

Joey walked out of the house, he didn't even have his breakfast or say goodbye.

'_Joey not hungry? Oh please Joseph I didn't mean to upset you. I ruin everything!'_

Mai sat her head on the table; suddenly she didn't feel so good!

With Joey …

'I woke up this morning, Feeling happy I thought I finally got my to fall for me. I thought she felt the same way for me, that I felt for her. But I come out and she says it was all mistake and wants to forget it. Jesus Mai You are so confusing and complicated! I can't deal with this and what's going on with my mom I don't know what to do about anything going on right now.'

Joey walked down some street he wasn't sure what to do with anything. He didn't know how he should take care of what happened with his sister, he didn't know how he was going to forget that night with Mai. I Mean that night was, it so, there was no word for it.

It was different it felt different not because it was but because he felt something, because he loved Mai. Everyone knew it, except the one person that should know, Mai Valentine, the one person who meant the world to him and she didn't know.

'I should just put this Mai thing away to the back of my mind I've got to deal with this mom thing. It's more important then this Mai thing. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to prove that I'm not a bad person.'

Later …

"Wow Joey, you thought of that?"

"I sure did Mai! Do you think it'll work?"

"Uh, well it couldn't hurt to find out."

"Then lets do it!"

Chapter end …

Sorry it was short and dumb and sorry I didn't tell you what the plan was I don't really know what it is … sorry for the long update but don't make me sorry for what I'm going to do if you don't review!!

J/K Plz review!


	8. Handsome and very respectable like!

Heres my update! I wasn't going to finish it but thanks to Yami the Pharaoh's babe I will! So thank her if ur still reading! Btw I am having terrible writers block and have no idea what im going to update!

Love ya Yami the Pharaoh's babe!

* * *

"Okay so run this by me again, you hired this guy with 50 bucks to take my purse and through me off this ledge, all so that you can save me in front of your mom. That way you can look like the opposite of your dad." 

"Yeah because my dad would usually be the one throwing you off the ledge."

"You know I do remember agreeing to this but I suddenly don't think its such a good idea."

"Stop being such a baby Mai."

"Look my mom is going to come out in any second if she sees us together she'll know what's up."

"Wait how do you know your mom will even care if I get thrown off this bridge, well because the way I see it in my head is...

**Flashback of the future**

(Please note that all the voices have been changed do to the fact that this is Joey telling the story, so yeah its Joey making voices.)

"Hey lady give me that purse!" The burglar says.

"Oh no not my purse!" You say.

Then you two begin to fight over the purse.

"Oh somebody help me!" the defenseless Mai Valentine will scream.

"Oh no you didn't I'll teach you to call for help!" he'll say.

And then he'll push you off the bridge. And that's when I, the hero of the story, gives him one in the face to knock him out. Then I jump off the bridge and save you from the raging river and returns the purse to its rightful owner. And within that same amount of time my mother see it all forgives me and loves me for the rest of my life.

The end.

**End future Flashback**

"Very interesting, but I still say we go with my plan and simply talk to her. Besides you won't be that big of a hero this is just a creek. I won't really be drowning."

"With your way Mai it's a little hard using your way when your mother wont even let me in the house."

"So we'll talk on the lawn!"

"Listen Mai this is how I want to do it then your ju..."

"Joseph Anthony Wheeler! Stop pestering this woman and leave, no one here wants you around!"

"Excuse Me you sad excuse for a mother you! I never asked for help, and just for your information he was not pestering me! You have no right to even look at you handsome and very respectable young son, with the way you abandoned him with an abusive father, all because you thought he would end up like his dad!" By this time Mai had gained a crowd "Don't you think that you could have taken him with you when you left and shown him how to not end up like his father? Don't you believe that, that would have been a much better idea? Don't you?"

"W-w-well I…"

"Exactly and don't you think your daughter is old enough to decided whether or not she wants her brother to be a part of her life? I think she is, she is 13 isn't she? I know I was making harder decisions then that at 13!"

Joey's mother was stunned.

"Well I have never had anyone speak to me that way, not anybody."

"Well its about time, don't cha think?"

"I'd better be going."

"Yeah walk away like you did before."

…………While Joey and Mai drove home ……………

"Wow! You really told my mom off. That was awesome!"

Mai smiled.

"Oh! You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That guy has my 50 Bucks!"

Mai just laughed!

"Do really think I'm handsome and respectable, I mean very respectable?"

Joey looked at him in the mirror and winked at himself, causing Mai to laugh.

"Well do you?"

"I guess your cute and I respect you as a person."

"That's not what you were saying last night while you screaming my name."

"Yeah well whatever I was screaming it wasn't that you were respectable and handsome."

Mai's face went from a smile to a small frown.

"I know Mai I'll forget about."

"No! I have to talk to you about it I just can't!"

TBC…………………………

* * *

So how'd you like it? I think I did very well considering the fact I had no idea what joeys plan was when I started. Well somebody Plz Review I wanna feel the love this time! WOW! I just relized that I nvr updated with this chapter like this whole time have been waiting for reviews that can't possible come! 


	9. I hate you!

Okay Guys! I'm updating this story and I'm going to try to update the other one too! I'm kinda slow with the other one cause I wanna finish this one up! Then I'll focus more on the other one and when I finish that I'll do like a sequel to this one But I'm not promising anything! (But I most likely will!)

* * *

"Well if you want to talk about it then lets do it"

It began to rain really hard, just as they pulled up to the apartment complex. Mai got out of the car and slammed her door! Joey got out too, but he didn't slam his door!

"Why do you wanna talk about it Joey?"

"Because you said we needed to."

"Well I don't want to."

"Why not, Mai?"

"Joseph I hate how you try to pry into me!""

"Well while were on the subject of hate, what about the way you call me Joseph, huh?"

"Oh please get over it!"

"No I don't like it Mai! I do what you don't like and you do what I hate, and your making a big deal!

"God! Joseph you bug me so bad! Your annoying and you love yourself too much! I hate the way you eat! I hate your hair; I hate your dumb accent! I just hate you!"

"Well your no rainbow Mai!"

Joey began to walk away. He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

"Where are you going Joey? It's late!"

"Home! No one wants me here!"

"Joey come back!"

But Joey didn't he kept walking.

'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, I just didn't know how to say I love you!'_

Joey walked down a street toward the train station. He pressed a button to cross the street. Joey waited for it to say go. He looked down the street opposite to the one he was going down! _'I could get to Serenity's home from here. Ma' wouldn't let me in there, though. I may as well just go home. Mai will never love me and neither will my mom. But I'm not ready to go home, I don't wanna leave Mai and I wanna prove to my mom that I'm not like my dad! I don't got any money for a hotel.'_ Joey crossed the street and just began walking, but this time he wasn't going anywhere. Something kept him from leaving. He kept thinking about Mai. _'Mai can't possible hat me as much as she says she does, could she? I mean I know we don't always get along but I feel so strongly for her. How could you feel so much for someone and then have them hate you so much? I should go back to Mai's I should tell her how I feel I should make things right.'_

Mai laid down in her bed, she felt horrible. _'Why do I have to be so bitchy why do I have to be the one that ruins everything! I have to be so afraid to get attached to anyone that I do the dumbest things to push them away! Why do I always have to do that? I mean I like Joey a lot I know that I won't even deny it anymore, but if that's true why can't I tell him? I bet it's because I'm too afraid to get hurt I've never been intimate with anyone, I don't know how to let people in. I know Joey could help me, bur I don't know how to ask him too.'_

Mai questioned herself to sleep and Joey had convinced himself to go back to Mai's place and make things right!

* * *

I had such a cool idea on what I wanted to happen but I couldn't figure out how to put it down so we got stuck with this crap! I'm so mad But well here it is! Worst chapter ever!

Review


	10. I Love you!

Hello there! How are you? My last chapter really sucked, I think! But IF I can get this idea out it'll be way better! I think this chapter is going to be way cool!

* * *

Mai woke up in the middle of the night, she couldn't sleep. She felt like she had killed someone, herself. She always messes everything up!

'_I can't ever make anything good for me work I have to find Joey I have to make everything better! I've got to tell him how I feel!'_

Mai began to panic; she couldn't let Joey believe that she hated him.

Mai got up from her bed, it was pitch dark and you could hear hard rain pouring outside. Mai pretty much ran out of the room and to the door breaking a vase that was on a table in the hall. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs to her car, she wasn't even wearing her shoes. She tried to open the door but it was locked so she smashed her fist through the window and unlocked her door and got inside. She was about to start the car when she realized again that she didn't have her Key. Mai look at her hand, which was covered in blood.

'Oh my god! Take a deep breath and get a hold of yourself Mai. You don't think when you panic. Just go back and get the keys.'  
Mai went back to her apartment as calmly as possible; she went to the counter where she would normally place her keys. They weren't there and she began to panic again! She tore the house apart trying to find her keys! She found them behind the couch!  
'How did they get here? I probably threw them!'  
Mai ran to the car and stepped on the glass from the window!  
"Ouch!"  
Mai didn't think to get shoes. She got in her car and the seat was soaked because of the rain.  
'This is going to be a long night and couldn't get any worse!'  
Mai drove as fast as she could but at a speed where she could still see down all the roads. Mai was running light after light! Thank god it was 2:00 am or Mai would have been in trouble. Mai made a fast turn and her tire popped! She began to swerve, it was slippery, she ran right into a poll, and her car stopped.  
Mai crawled out of her car and She sat on the ground. She began to cry.  
"I can't believe it almost died looking for you! And now there is a poll on my car, so I can't get home. Worst of all I'm cold, wet and in pain. I wish I wore shoes or grabbed a jacket!" 

Mai looked at the sign of the street and down at her soaking white pj's.

"That's the poll Joey ran into when I followed him. Fate must really not want us to be together!"

Mai cried harder, she never had felt more alone.

"I think being lonely hurts more when you miss it. I wish I never knew what it felt like to not be alone so that it didn't hurt."

Mai stood up and began to limp to the nearest dry place she could get to. Hurt foot was bleeding really badly. She stood under a roof by a shop. When she looked to her side she saw someone walking toward her.

"Please be Joey, I'd give anything."

As he got closer she could make him out and it was Joey!

"Joey!"

"Mai?"

"What happened?"

"I was looking for you but everything was going wrong and I was panicking! I freaked out I wanted to tell you something but I didn't know where you were but your hear now. I could tell you."

"Tell me what, Mai?"

"I-I Well I …. I don't hate you."

"That's good news."

"No that came out wrong."

"It did?"

"I meant to say …."

"Yeah well I think the other way to say it came out better, your bleeding what happened let me see."

Joey grabbed her hand then noticed her foot.

"You're shivering, here take my jacket."

Joey handed it to her and as she took it she said…

"I love you!"

Joey stared at her.

"I don't hate the way you eat I think it's funny to an extent. I don't hate how you do your hair or dumb accent I think there sexy! But I couldn't tell you before because I didn't know how to tell you how I feel! And I can prove that I love you because I never kissed a boy till you because I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved, I know that's sad I mean I'm 24 and never been in love! But I've had sex but I never kissed because you don't have to kiss to have sex. Oh but now I'm babbling because I'm nervous!"

"You haven't ever kissed a boy?"

"Till you."

"And you love me?"

"I do!"

"I was waiting for you to come around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too Mai that's why I didn't want to for get what happened."

Joe looked at Mai.

"Your so cold."

Joey kept starring down ……

"Your looking at my nipples aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I was. You were cold. You still love me right?"

"Goofball!" (she really calls him that!)

* * *

How did you like it I thought it was cool! You should review! 


	11. Maybe we should date?

Here it is the last chapter! Yeah I don't think I'm gonna make sequel to this but I still might but I will be writing more JxM fics because that's all I do. But yeah there's still a chance for a sequel. But as I sit here typing this I'm thinking I could make a sequel. Here after this chapter decide if I should leave it as a happy ending or make a sequal either way there will still be more JxM. Plus you still got my other story. Anyways I'm babbling so here is the final chapter.

* * *

(Don't ask how they got back I couldn't think so we'll say Joey called a cab.)

Joey laid Mai on her bed, Mai's hand had gotten worse, and it looked infected. As for her foot, it just hurt more. There was a huge gash in it, and the gash was filled with glass. Joey went to her closet and got her some dry clothes. He picked out a longer nightgown it had spaghetti strapped. It was dark purple with silver decorated in cool little designs.

"Here change into this while I find your first aid kit."

"It's in the bathroom under the counter. But … I … uh … I need new underwear."

"Can't you get that yourself?"

"My foot hurts, and it's not like there dirty or weird looking, I trust you not to be perverted and do something stooped like steal them or sniff them."

"Oh … Well I'm glade you trust me."

Joey walked over to the dresser she pointed at. He opened the dresser and picked one out it was lacy and black.

"Hey I like these ones. Do they have a matching bra?"

"Don't be perverted just pick two out, but yeah it does."

Joey continued to look through the dresser to find the match.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a match."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like the types of person to be all picky on weather they match, pain or no pain………….. Got it!"

Joey threw them at her and continued to the bathroom.

Mai put them on and tried to warm herself under the blanket. When Joey came back in he went to her side and took her hand that had been cut. He began to wash the blood off with a wet washcloth.

"OUCH! Joey that hurts!"

"Well when I'm done with this it won't hurt, now stop whining you're turning me on.

"Ewww…. Owww!"

Mai gave him a dirty look then bit her lip trying not to whine. Besides she didn't want Joey to know she felt pain. Joey finished with had then bandage her foot. She couldn't help how cute he looked when he was concentrating, and how gentle he was.

"There all better!"

"Thanks."

Joey climbed next to her and lied on the bed.

"You know I think that me and you …. "

Mai turned to him and Joey put his arms under his head.

"We should ..uh … we should go out. Like ..uh … date."

"So are you asking?"

"Yeah."

Mai rolled on top of Joey and looked into his eyes.

"I'll give in and date you, but if you break my heart I'll just have to kill you."

Mai kissed him lightly. Joey put his hands on her hips and the kiss got deeper. Pretty soon there clothes came off and they wear having sex.

XXX

Joey woke up the next morning only to find himself cuddling Miss Mai. Mai was already awake she looked like she'd been up a while longer. He starred at her from the side, she was playing with her hair and she looked like she was thinking. Joey whispered into her ear.

"I love you Mai."

Mai smiled.

"I love you too!"

* * *

That was it now remember review me tell me how you liked it ….wait u know what I just realized I can't end it ! I never said what happened with Joey's mom and Serenity! YaY! I get to keep writing and You get to keep reading!

Sorry if I scared you using the whole it might end thingy!

Review!


	12. It'll cost you a kiss!

Here it is Ch. 13….sorry it took so long …… I guess im bored with the fic……….because it's finishing up.

…………………………

Joey sat on Mai's couch. He was really bored Mai had woken up with him but she fell asleep. He kept thinking about his mom and Serenity. What was he gonna do about them.

'_Maybe I should go over there and talk to her. I mean it can't be that bad Mai had to have knocked some sense into them. I mean c'mon_ _how long can she keep this on. I wonder if I should bring Mai with me or if I should go alone, I mean I don't want Mai to explode again.'_

Mai walked out of the room Yawning. And in mid yawn began talking. She looked like her eyes were still closed. Joey didn't understand a word she said.

"What Mai?"

"I said the duck ate my cheese and I was very sad so I named him Jack."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream of when I was younger when the duck stole my cheese."

"Oh."

Mai sat down next to Joey, and yawn again. Then she looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, eh?"

"Your Mamas?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna go over there, to her house, and talk to her. Maybe see your sister, eh?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"How would you know?"

Mai jumped on top of Joey, face to face.

"Because, I'm Magic and I know you."

"Will you come with me?

"If you want me to?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, but still."

Joey slapped Mai's ass, as if to tell her Giddy up.

"Lets go get ready."

Two hours had passed it would have been more but Joey kept playing with Mai. She had started a shower and Joey kept trying to get in without Mai's permission and to Mai misfortune he succeeded. Then there was the make up thing were he kept taking it from her and said that she had to give him a kiss for each one she wanted.

Finally after all those shenanigans, they were finally done.

……………………

I know this chapter was short but I didn't have much time, I decided I'm not gonna do a sequel I'm just gonna make a new story that I have been thinking about and the next chapter is the last I think, and I might do and epilogue or I'll just put it all together.

Review


	13. The End

Okay this is the last chapter……..it will probably be long but idk. You know I feel like the end of this story is turning out to be a big, big failure. I've never actually finished a story b4 so idk how to end one.

……………………………..

Joey pulled up to his mom's house, he felt extremely nervous. He hadn't been thinking about this too much he'd been much to distracted by a certain Blonde.

"You know Mai I think I'd rather do this on my own."

"Yeah? Well I understand I'll just go to one of the stores around the corner."

Joey Shook his head and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave left the car and begun to walk down the road. After a few steps she turned around and saw Joey walking up to his moms door_. 'Good luck Hun.'_

VvVvVvVv

Joey walked up to Serenity's house, Joey always wanted his mom to notice him, and now would be when he would find out if she ever would. He knew things might not be perfect if things did work out but at least he'd have a mom.

Joey took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

'_Please be in a good mood.'_

Serenity opened the door and looked at her brother then smiled big.

"I was wondering if you'd come back I thought you'd be mad with me, you know, after my lying."

"Of course not is mom home?"

"No, but she will be in a min. come in and wait for her."

Joey walked in and looked around the house they were definitely better off them him and his dad were. For a second he was sad, but then felt grateful the his sister had a better surrounding.

"I'll make you a sandwich, peanut butter and Jelly right?"

"Yeah."

Joey sat down on the couch it was real comfy. He suddenly missed his friends. There support would have been real helpful at the moment. But he knew they were there for him no matter what. He kept thinking about so many different things.

Joey's mom walked through the door Shocked to see her son on her couch.

"Joseph I just got home I'm not in the mood for this, I've been working all day and I can't take it. Please leave."

"Ma I want to settler this once and for all. Please just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Joseph."

"I love you, you're my mom and I want you to be a part of my life you already missed the big part, you know where I grow up. But there are still other things like my graduation, my wedding, and my first kid. Your gonna be there for Serenity why won't you be there for me?"

"Joseph not now, not ever, leave."

"Ma?"

Serenity stood in the kitchen listening she became so nervous why wouldn't her mom listen to him. Why does she have to be like that? She took a big bite out of the sandwich she made for Joey. She always ate when she got nervous. Serenity was getting angry why did her mom have to push him away. She was suddenly drowned in anger so she screamed.

"Mommy why can't you can't just listen to him?"

Suddenly Joey and his mother stop arguing.

"Okay I'll listen get on with it."

'_Of Course do it for her.'_

"Well…"

"Mom I don't know why you got to be the way you are? I'm not like my dad, I swear it. I just want you to be in my life because my dad isn't. I thank god everyday that I at least have my sister."

"Joseph when I left your dad he hadn't gotten to serenity, but he'd got to you. You were always in fights, not going to school, getting bad grades, you were just like your dad when he was little, and I didn't want to watch you turn into him."

"So you took my sis and ran away. She was innocent, you weren't."

"Did you ever think that maybe if you took me with me I coulda changed? Get me away from him and take me to a better environment to save me I was nine, c'mon."

"I didn't think you would change."

"Ma? I'm not like him."

"There I listened and I haven't changed my mind now leave."

Joey stared at her he could she was upset; he knew she was wrong, but it didn't matter. Serenity was still in the kitchen she listened to the whole thing and was in tears. She could see her brother wanted to. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"No matter what Joey I'll always be there for you whether she wants me to or not."

"Thanks I knew you would be."

"Even if you don't want me to be around I will be because I love my sister."

"I'm sorry Joey that it has to be this way."

Joey saw his mom reach for the phone.

"It's not your fault, I'll call you later, I got to go before mom calls the cops."

Joey jumped in Mai's car. He felt so dumb he knew it was pointless to try but he wanted her to love him so much. He let himself cry, no one could see anyways. Except Mai who decided that she didn't want to shop so she laid down in the back of the car.

"I guess things didn't go the way you wanted?"

Joey jumped then looked at Mai.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'll tell you what happened when we get to your apartment.

……………………………

…………………..Epilogue thingy……….………….

Joey went back to domino two days later, things didn't change too much there. They went on as they always had. Joey continued high school and graduated. Him and Mai have a long distant relationship. They visit each other every other weekend until Mai decided she'd buy an apartment in domino. Which was pretty much useless because she always at Joey's house.

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi are all going to college together and Joey's keeping his grades up rather well.

Mai and Joey were dating two years before they decided to get married, There planning on buying a house and starting a family.

The End…….

Okay I guess that wasn't that bad. Kinda sad maybe but yeah. I've been going back and fourth on whether or not I should so a sequel and while writing this I decided to do it. I got some ideas. So I'm going to focus on my other story for a while and then start it and I have a one-shot coming out.

Thanks to my all my reviewers and I'll miss you. …Really.

Special thanks to:

kikyoreborn9295

KujakuValentine

Yami the Pharaoh's babe

Hope you liked it and give me one final review.


End file.
